El reino perdido en una ilusión
by Sayuchan14
Summary: Un día como cualquier otro, en las cercanías del bosque Ever Free una alicornio aparece herido y cansado, descorsentando a todos, ¿Cómo era posible la existencia de un quinto alicornio? ¿Qué secretos oculta Equestria a sus habitantes? ¿Esto afectara de algún modo a este reino de ponys?
1. Chapter 1

_**El reino pérdido en una ilusión.**_

 **Capítulo 1: Confusión.**

 _Era sin duda hermoso esperar hasta muy tarde para poder verla, cuando el sol se ocultaba y daba paso a la noche, cuando aquella gran esfera se iba, cuando el cielo dejaba aquella claridad y se tornaba oscura, con las miles de estrellas brillando y con su gran anfitrión dando paso a su presencia que era de admirar como aquellos puntitos en el cielo._

 _Así era todas las noches._

 _Hasta que anochecía por completo no era hasta que salía de su habitación, cuando sus pequeños cascos resonaban por el desolado pasillo hasta las escaleras, cuando solo se escuchaba el trac trac de dichos cascos subiendo en cada escalón hasta la torre más alta, donde asomaba su pequeña cabeza con su crin tan oscura como aquel cielo nocturno por la ventana, ahí es cuando sus pequeños ojos brillaban cuando se encontraban con la luna, tan hermosa, tan brillosa, tan redonda, tan perfecta. El sol tenía su encanto, pero la luna... la luna tenía algo que el sol no poseía, por mucho que se esforzara._

 **Canterlote**

En el gran castillo de Canterlote se podía apreciar incluso desde el suelo que la puesta del sol estaba cercana de ser, el sol estaba por ocultarse y dentro de poco la noche tomaría su posición brindando a los ponys aquel descanso después de un largo día trabajando o jugando como solían hacer los pequeños potros en la escuela, cuando llegaba ese momento en que la luna estaba en la cúspide del cielo, siendo acompañada por las estrellas, siendo está su vigilante desde lo más lejos del cielo, siendo la acompañante de aquellos pequeños cuando les llega la hora de dormir.

Era lo más cercano que podían tener a una de las hermanas.

La princesa Luna se dirigía hasta la torre más alta del castillo, ya era momento de que tomara relevo y levantara la luna para dar paso a la noche, mientras majestuosamente caminaba en sus patas en dirección a esta varios guardias que se encontraba a su paso agacharon la cabeza en señal de respeto hacia su princesa, la cual hacía caso omiso pues tenía en mente la tarea de levantar la luna y nada podía despistarla.

-Princesa Luna -una voz logro sacarla de su ensimimasmiento dirigiendo su vista hacia el lugar donde la había escuchado, topandose con la alta y majestuosa figura de su hermana mayor la princesa Celestia- ya va siendo hora de levantar la luna.

-En eso estoy, Celestia -dijo con cierto reproche a su hermana mayor, torciendo los ojos- de hecho me encaminaba a la torre más alta para ello, así que dísculpame -dijo antes de seguir su paso rodeando a Celestia y siguiendo su camino hasta la torre más alta, Celestia que en ningún momento había dejado de ver a su hermana entrecerró sus ojos cuando le hablo de aquel modo.

-¿Sucede algo, Princesa Luna? -Pregunto, aunque lo dijo con un tono más bien imperial, Luna se detuvo- Te he notado muy extraño estos últimos días -Luna no se movió ni dijo nada- ¿Hay algo qué tengas que comentarme?

-No, no es nada -Luna por fin se había dado vuelta y volvío la vista a los ojos de su hermana, esta vez con los parpádos algo caídos y una mirada un tanto triste- lo siento, Celestia, no quería contestarte de aquel modo, es solo... -En eso Celestia se acercó al pequeño cuerpo de su hermana menor y con una de sus pesuñas le tomo del rostro e hizo verle, Luna no había mostrado reacción alguna ante ello- es solo que estaba distraída, eso es todo.

-¿Estás segura, Luna? -Esta vez el tono de Celestia se había suavizado y ahora era mucho más cariñoso y sereno, como el de una hermana mayor tratando con su pequeña hermana- has estado así desde hace un par de noches, ¿Estás bien? -Con delicadeza soltó el mentón de su hermana pero no aparto su mirada del rostro de la alicornio azul- ¿Necesitas que te ayude esta noche con la luna?

-No, no, estoy bien, Celestia -dijo Luna volviendo a tomar su porte inmaculado y serio, irguiendose todo lo que podía y colocandose recta- no es necesario tu ayuda, tú tienes muchas labores pendientes, esta labor es mía y tengo que realizarla yo.

La mirada de celestia no había cambiado en lo absoluto mientras analizaba a su hermana, claramente estaba preocupada porque la había visto algo rara en estos últimos días, no sabía como describirlo, pero había algo muy distinto en su hermana que no pasaba desapercibido, sin embargo y conociendo a su hermana, era mejor no insistir con el tema, mucho menos cuando tenía algo que hacer, y la luna tenía que prontamente subir.

-Muy bien -cedió Celestia dandose media vuelta y caminando majestuosamente hacia el lado contrario de donde se diría Luna, la cual igual asintió y sencillamente se dio la vuelta siguiendo con su paso hasta la torre más alta de castillo. Hasta que Celestia no escucho los pasos de Luna alejarse por completo de ella, no fue cuando se volvió a verla y con cierta alegría músito por lo bajo- Luna, hermana siempre estare para ti.

Mientras tanto, una alicornio un tanto enfurruñada subía las escaleras en espiral haciendo resonar sus cascos con cierta fuerza, aunque el sonido no era lo suficientemente fuerte para opacar el sonido de sus pensamientos. Ya iba por un cuarto de dichas escaleras cuando se detuvo en seco y poco le falto para golpear alguna pared.

"¿Es qué por ser la menor tiene que tratarme como una niña?, pensó enrabientada Luna volviendo a retomar el camino hacia la torre, le había molestado hasta cierto punto que Luna fuese a recordarle su tarea, cuando ella lo sabía perfectamente, "se que soy la pequeña, pero no por eso tiene que tratarme como tal, ya no soy una potrilla", pensó acompañada de un gruñido cuando se tropezó con uno de sus cascos, pero haciendo una gran gala de indiferencia lo paso por alto y siguió con su andar, ya pronto se acercaba la hora para levantar la luna y estaba retrasandosé.

Sin embargo, ese golpe le hizo percatarse de lo mal que estaba en esos instantes, ya faltaban pocos escalones cuando su rabia paso a segundo plano y lo ocupo la verguenza que le hizo enrojecerse; y se alegraba que nadie la acompañase en esa tarea y estar por completo sola había sido un poco grosera con Celestia por tratarla de ese modo cuando solo se había mostrado preocupada por ella, eso era lo que la diferenciaba como princesa, su preocupación por todos aquellos que le rodeaban, tanto súbditos como guardias y ella (lo cual no era de extrañarar puesto que eran hermanas).

Al llegar a la cúspide de la torre noto que ya faltaban pocos segundos para que la luna tomara posición en el cielo, dejando sus pensamientos a un lado concentró todo su poder en su cuerno, tres segundos, la magia comenzaba a acumularse, dos segundos, todo se concentraba en su cuerno, un segundo...

Y fue cuando el sol comenzó a decaer hasta desaparecer, el cielo se torno de un azul muy oscuro y comenzaron a aparecer las estrellas como las pinceladas blancas en un lienzo oscuro, poco a poco aquella gran esfera comenzó a ascender con toda su majestuosidad y volumen, brillando con su blanca luz hasta lograr situarse en su lugar siendo el rey de los reyes en el cielo nocturno.

Sin embargo, algo estaba saliendo mal, Luna comenzó a temblar y su cuerno comenzaba a titilar, su magia perdía fuerza y parecía a punto de colapsar, levantar la luna esta noche había requerido casi toda su magia y concentración, algo que nunca había pasado antes y por lo tanto comenzaba a sorprenderle, solo faltaban centímetros para que la luna tomara su posición en el cielo, cuando algo extraño ocurrió, Luna no lo vió, pero su magia comenzó a despreder un extraño brillo que se volvía blanco y luego negro, pasando tan rápido que apenas y llego a verlo, gotas de sudor salían de su frente por lo que pasaba su pata derecha por su frente para quitarselas, ya faltaba poco, tuvo que sentarse para evitar que todo su peso fuese a darse con el piso de la torre, hasta que finalmente la luna tomo su posición en el cielo.

Pero ocurrió algo después, Luna sintió de pronto un terrible dolor en su cabeza y tuvo que morder su pata para no tener que gritar, cuando una chispa saltó de su cuerno y escapo con un gran estallido, Luna solo desprendió un brillo similar por sus ojos que se volvieron blancos un segundo y luego se desplomo en el suelo.


	2. Promesa de princesa y sorpresas

**Capítulo 2: promesa de princesa y una sorpresa.**

La luz comenzaba a hacerse un tanto molesta cuando comenzó a despertar, había estado tan acostumbrada a la oscuridad que la arrullaba como un bebé y le proporcionaba ese descanso que tanto necesitaba; con cierta molestia abrió los ojos de par par, siendo pequeños momentos en que miraba todo nuboso, por lo que agito su cabeza tratando de despejarse.

La sorpresa fue cuando se encontro en el interior de una habitación la cual reconoció como la suya, después de todo, ¿Quién tendría una cama con una especie de paredon con un cuarto de la luna?, confundida y anodada trato de recordar cuando había acabado ahí, pero al hacerlo un terrible dolor punzante le dio en la cabeza y tuvo que volver a recostar su cabeza para aliviar un poco el dolor.

-¿Qué sucedió? -Se dijo a sí misma en voz baja mirando el techo de su habitación, no recordaba que en ningún momento hubiese llegado a su habitación a dormir, lo último que recordaba antes de caer incosciente era que había estado levantando a la luna, pero...

Toc, toc, toc, la puerta de la habitación recibió unos toques, Luna salió de su ensimismamiento y rapidamente salió del interior de las sábanas de su cama y tomando su porte de majestuosidad que le caracterizaba de princesa.

-Adelante -dijo con su habitual tono de voz algo mandón, la puerta se abrió de par en par haciendo un crujido y la figura de la princesa Celestia fue lo siguiente que visualizo, al ver que no era algún soldado o guardia relajo un poco su postura- hermana -dijo con voz taciturna y observando a su hermana con confusión, no era algo tan común que Celestia llegase a su habitación sí tenían que tratar de algo que tenía que ver con el reino o asuntos de princesas.

-Me tenías preocupada, Luna -dijo la princesa Celestia con preocupación clavando su mirada en su hermana menor-

-¿Qué sucedió anoche? -Pregunto al mismo tiempo que unos pequeños rayos de sol se asomaban por las ventanas de la habitación- ¿Cómo es qué llegue acá? No recuerdo...

-Te traje acá -la acató Celestia y Luna abrió los ojos con sorpresa- quise verificar sí habías cumplido tu labor de levantar la luna, y te encontre en el suelo incosciente -Luna que seguían sin creerselo abrió la boca y después la cerró, no sabía que decir ante ello- me tenías preocupada, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Yo... -musito la alicornio azul moviendo sus cascos de forma un tanto nerviosa mientras hacía memoria, pero al tratar de recordar que fue lo que había provocado que después de levantar la luna fuese a dormirse la cabeza le daba un punzante dolor que le orillaba a dejar de forzarse- me sentí un tanto indispuesta, me disponía a irme a descansar pero tal vez me pase un poco.

-No debiste hacer eso, sí te sentías indispuesta, habrías podido permitirme ayudar -le reprendió Celestia y Luna bajo la mirada un tanto avergonzada- como princesa de la noche sabes perfectamente que tu deber es ascender la luna, pero no por ello tienes que arriesgarte a dañarte, como co-gobernante de Equestria que soy -y se señalo a sí misma- mi deber es ayudar y mantener el orden, y eso incluye incluso a la realeza.

-Ya lo sé -murmuro Luna entre dientes dandole un rodeo a su cama hasta llegar a una de las ventanas cercanas de su habitación, retirando con la magia de su cuerno una de las grandes cortinas dejo libre acceso a la luz del sol que le dio de lleno y le dolieron un poco los ojos, pero no tardo en acostumbrarse para así poder visualizar parte del reino de Canterlote-

-Luna -la princesa azul no se volvió para ver a su hermana por lo que la alicornió más grande se acercó a su hermana hasta quedar a su lado, ella al igual que la alicornio más pequeña se quedo viendo el paisaje de Canterlote, donde podía observar a algunos guardias ya en filas- no me preocupes de ese modo, pensé que algo te había pasado -miro de reojo a su hermana que no había apartado su vista de un par de guardias que estaba conversando amenamente sin saber que sus princesas les observaban, pero esta no tenía una mirada molesta, sino una mirada un tanto cansada- como princesa mi deber es asegurar el orden, y el tuyo igual, pero también es verificar el bienestar de los ponys de tierra, unicornios y pegasos que habitan Equestria, incluyendo a la realeza.

Luna que no había apartado su mirada de la ventana sin ver a un punto fijo seguía atenta a las palabas de su hermana, los sonidos de unos pajaritos cantando y pasando cerca de su ventana tampoco ayudo a que Luna volviera en sí, su mente analizaba cada palabra de su hermana, sintiendo algo de enojo (porque se sintió tratada como una niña) verguenza (el haberse quedado incosciente después de levantar la luna) reproche (el que le recordara sus deberes reales) pero más que todo, culpa (por haber preocupado a su hermana de ese modo), sí, había sido imprudente en no pedirle ayuda a Celestia, pero eso no había sido su culpa, porque todo había pasado poco antes de levantar la luna, aunque no era todo cierto, pues hacía unos cuantos días que su magia comenzaba a tener algo extraño pero no sabía que era.

-Lo siento, Celestia -dijo Luna al fin rompiendo el silencio que existía entre las dos hermanas, Luna se digno a ver a su hermana que le miraba con una mediana sonrisa, la cual le contagio a Luna- no quería preocuparte, solo fue un pequeño descuido, no volverá a suceder -y volviendo a usar su tono energético de princesa hablo- como princesa de Equestria, juro que no volverá a haber ningún fallo en mis labores, haré todo lo posible para cumplir mis tareas, incluso sí llegase a necesitar ayuda -dijo esto último con una risita al ver la mirada de Celestia de escepticismo- la pediré.

La princesa Celestia asintió bastante satisfecha y Luna igual la imitó, ambos rieron y prontamente abandonaron la habitación de Luna para comenzar otro día como princesas.

 **Ponyville**

Mientras tanto, a varios kilómetros de Canterlote, en una pequeña cabaña, Fluttershy salía de su pequeño hogar dispuesta a realizar sus labores, era un día soleado y hermoso y a pesar de que podía disfrutarlo, le era mejor emplear ese tiempo para trabajar.

-Que hermoso día, ¿No lo crees Ange? -Le dijo al conejito que se encontraba al lado suyo el cual no le prestó mucha atención dado que este comía algo de zanahoria, Fluttershy en lugar de enojarse, solo acarició cuidadosamente la cabeza del conejo- estaré ocupada, pero sí me necesitas estaré para ti.

El conejo tan solo asintió sin dejar de comer su zanahoria, Fluttershy río y salió de su casa dejando que una fresca brisa de aire le diera de lleno en la cara, la pegaso amarilla suspiro placenteramente mientras dejaba que aquella rafaga le acariciaba el rostro y despeinando un poco su crin.

-Hoy tengo mucho que hacer -se dijo a sí misma comenzando a andar- creo que el señor oso tenía algunos problemas con sus garras, oh dios, creo que tendré que ayudarle -murmuraba a sí misma cruzando el pequeño puente que cruzaba el riachuelo- pero los pajaros estaban muy extraños anoche, ¿Sería por algo que los alcones han hecho? No... no es posible, los alcones no le hacen nada a ellos, a menos... -en eso un par de pajaritos se le acercan a la pegaso amarilla, uno de ellos siendo un colibrí- oh, hola pequeño colibrí, es un hermoso día, ¿no crees? ¿Qué? -La sonrisa de Fluttershy se volvió una mueca de asombro cuando estos pajaritos murmuraban algo que solo ella entendía- ¿Qué ocurré algo cerca del bosque Everfree? -Fluttershy trago en seco, le tenía mucho miedo a ese lugar- b-bueno, ¿Pero qué sucede? -Los pajaritos siguieron piando y gorgojeando mientras mantenian el vuelo- ¿Cómo qué no saben? Pero acaban de decirme... -la pegaso no entendía en nada a los pajaritos que estaban frenéticos y parecían muy asustados- ¿T-tengo que verlo? ¿En serio? -Y el pequeño colibrí asintió satisfecho, la pegaso asustada comenzó a temblar- jejeje, saben, acabo de acordarme que tengo algo muy importante, creo que eso lo dejare para después -en eso cuando comenzaba a retroceder una bardada de más pajaritos llegaron junto a ella, y antes que pudiera escapar los pajaritos se amontonaron junto a ella tomandola de la crin y la cola y llevandola mientras ella gritaba y se movía para oponerse- ¡Oigan! ¡Ya veré aquel asunto, pero tengo mucho que hacer! ¡Bajenme!

Fluttershy hacía unos grandes esfuerzos para poder librarse del agarre de los pajaritos, pero no quería dañarlos por lo que le era casi imposible liberarse, poco a poco comenzaron a acercarse a las cercanías de aquel bosque oscuro y tenebroso, cosa que hizo que Fluttershy gritara y moviera sus alas desesperadamente, pero para su sorpresa, no tomaron la dirección para adentrarse al bosque, sino terminaron bajandola cerca de un área con algunos árboles y arbustos, ella, temerosa, comenzó a acercarse a pasos lentos y pequeños hacia el área donde sobrevolaban algunas aves, recibiendo algunos picotazos para que se apresurara, cuando llego entre un par de arbustos se acercó temerosamente hacia ellos, no había nada fuera de lo normal en dichos arbustos, eran verdes y llenos de hojas como siempre, pero habían hojas sueltas a su alrededor y algunas ramas rotas, cómo sí algo lo hubiera dañado.

-Pero qué... -aun temerosa pero con decisión se acerco a separar con sus patas aquel par de arbustos lo suficiente para poder ver que había detrás de ellos- oh por Celestia, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?


End file.
